PBA 066a
Aziz has forgotten what he was doing, so is sketching dress designs in his sketchbook 7:30:51 PM Crow: Marti's hair coils and uncoils. It's weird. 7:31:06 PM Aziz: ...this would be much easier at my shop. Come with me! 7:31:31 PM Aziz: Aziz leads the way to his shop! 7:31:48 PM Iskandar: Iskandar goes along. 7:32:01 PM Crow: Marti follows, sniffing as she goes. She keeps looking at Iskandar curiously! And Aziz as well. 7:32:15 PM Aziz: Aziz arrives at his shop with not one but two dragons in tow! A new personal record. 7:32:32 PM Aziz: Let me think... and measure! Yes. Come stand on this box. 7:32:59 PM Aziz: Aziz places a solid wooden box in front of a triplet of mirrors, all turned for differing angles. It took him forever to set them up! 7:33:29 PM Iskandar: Iskandar lingers toward the door, poking around a bit. 7:33:53 PM Crow: Marti steps onto the box cautiously. 7:34:05 PM Crow: Marti: Is it a magic box? 7:34:18 PM Aziz: This one? No. They made me get rid of the magic one. 7:34:25 PM Crow: Marti: Does everyone get separated from their hoard when they come here? 7:34:41 PM Aziz: I did. I believe Iskandar did as well. 7:35:10 PM Aziz: Aziz starts taking careful measurements of Martivir's arms and legs 7:35:18 PM Iskandar: I did. I got some reassurance from an oracle that it's still there not too long ago. Maybe next time we can find an oracle, you can ask. 7:36:34 PM Aziz: I've also been learning to scry, when I can. It's not nearly as hard as those blowhards from the divining schools make it out to be. 7:36:58 PM Aziz: Aziz writes down a few numbers, then takes a few more measurements - these of waist, hip and bust size 7:37:03 PM Crow: Marti: ... does it hurt for squishies so? 7:37:18 PM Crow: She just stands there and lets him, although she does sniff at him a couple of times. 7:37:41 PM Aziz: Not as much as it does for dragons. Our hoards are so much smaller, after all. It is a sad weakness of our race. 7:37:46 PM Aziz: Aziz nods sadly 7:38:05 PM Iskandar: WIth most humanoids, they don't have a hoard, they just have 'things'. 7:38:30 PM Crow: Martivir: I can feel it not being here. 7:38:58 PM Aziz: Some of us approach hoard-like status. We call ourselves "shopkeeps," and busy ourselves with increasing our hoard by fooling others into thinking they got the better end of deals. 7:39:23 PM Aziz: Aziz smirks a little as he writes down a few more numbers, then unearths a spool of fine black silk from an ornate chest 7:40:08 PM Crow: Martivir: ... it hurts. 7:40:47 PM Iskandar: It does. 7:41:00 PM Aziz: Aziz takes a moment to look up, all humor gone for but a moment 7:41:04 PM Aziz: I promise you, it will not be forever. 7:42:10 PM Aziz: Now then, outfits! Could you do me a favor? Let's find a bigger room - I'd like to see your dragon form for a moment or two. If you don't mind, I'd like to sketch you. 7:42:10 PM Crow: Martivir: ... I'll have to start a new one. But I don't have anything to trade, and I can't sniff out gold in caves or... 7:42:24 PM Crow: Martivir: Why? 7:43:22 PM Aziz: Because you are gorgeous and imposing, and I'd like to incorporate your form into your dress - in the hopes it can lend some of those strengths. 7:43:43 PM Crow: Martivir: Oh, all right. 7:44:06 PM Crow: She peers at Isk. "I'm sorry you hurt too. Are you making a new one?" 7:45:33 PM Aziz: Aziz talks as they walk. "I'm thinking an outline in fine gold filigree, something that really catches the eye. Perhaps in flight? No, no. An imperious pose... something in control, something regal. Confident." 7:45:35 PM Iskandar: I'm working on it. 7:46:12 PM Iskandar: We travel around very randomly, but we have opportunity to make money depending on what plane we go to. 7:46:17 PM Crow: She follows Aziz. 7:46:26 PM Iskandar: Iskandar frowns. "I'd like more sapphires than I typically get, mind you." 7:47:08 PM Crow: Martivir: They are pretty. They bring out the color in adamant and onyx. 7:47:33 PM Iskandar: I had a lot of sapphires. 7:47:50 PM Iskandar: Iskandar rummages around some of Aziz's benches idly. 7:48:10 PM Aziz: figure the training room is big enough for her to resume her normal form? 7:48:27 PM Crow: Yep! 7:48:49 PM Aziz: Aziz throws open the doors to the training room, just across the hall probably. "Here we go. Perfect." 7:48:54 PM Crow: Martivir: I had coins from all the way back to the first Sultan. 7:50:03 PM Iskandar: Where are you from? 7:50:36 PM Aziz: Aziz is unfamiliar with dragon etiquette and doesn't want to interrupt 7:51:36 PM Crow: Martivir: I lived in a beautiful swamp, all squooshy and mirey and full of interesting smells. 7:53:05 PM Aziz: ...oh dear, that may be a complication. 7:53:06 PM Iskandar: I mean... what country? What was most of your coinage? 7:54:14 PM Crow: Martivir: What complication? ... country? 7:54:53 PM Aziz: Aziz points at Martivir's dress. "You'll probably want to keep that as well, then. I can get you a preservation spell, to keep it as-is." 7:55:34 PM Aziz: Since... well, because it smells like home. 7:56:11 PM Crow: Martivir: ... oh. You can do that? 7:56:27 PM Aziz: Yes, there are plenty of spells for exactly that purpose. 7:57:12 PM Aziz: I'd need to make you a dress first, though - since you wouldn't be able to wear it while the spell was on it. You'd be able to keep it in your room, though, and it'd always smell exactly as it does now. 7:57:36 PM Crow: Martivir: ... two scales. 7:57:43 PM Crow: Martivir: And it's called Oran now. 7:59:32 PM Aziz: Would you mind going back to dragon form for just a moment? 8:00:27 PM Iskandar: ((Does Oran ring a bell?)) 8:00:39 PM Crow: ((It is the kingdom where you rescued the dragon from the princess.)) 8:01:00 PM Crow: Martivir shifts back into dragon form. She's rather a delicate, smallish dragon, considering. 8:01:35 PM Iskandar: ((Oh, that's right!)) 8:01:54 PM Iskandar: Oh. We just recently visited your plane. 8:02:21 PM Aziz: Aziz starts sketching, having not been present for that particular adventure 8:02:37 PM Crow: She rubs a wing against a pillar, probably to scratch it or to help some old scales shed. 8:03:38 PM Aziz: Aziz finishes his sketch. "Thank you, that's all I needed." 8:04:17 PM Aziz: Aziz practically skips back across the hallway, sketchbook in tow, to start measuring and cutting out silks 8:06:26 PM Crow: She shifts back into a human and then just actually rubs her back on the pillar. 8:07:55 PM Aziz: This will take me a few minutes. Isk, would you be so kind as to entertain Peace for a little while? Unless you'd rather watch me stitch gold filigree. 8:08:11 PM Aziz: Aziz shrugs as he works. "I doubt anyone else finds it as fascinating as I do." 8:09:03 PM Crow: Martivir: ... gold? 8:09:35 PM Aziz: Yes, gold filigree. It's gold, spun so finely as to be like thread. I use it for accent-work in some of my finer pieces. 8:09:56 PM Aziz: Gold does go so well with black. 8:10:10 PM Crow: Martivir: I like gold. 8:10:35 PM Iskandar: Aziz is pretty good at what he does. 8:11:00 PM Aziz: You'll like this outfit, then. Remember how I drew that sketch of you in your normal form? 8:11:23 PM Aziz: Aziz smiles. "I'm going to re-sketch it on this dress, in actual gold. " 8:12:45 PM Aziz: Aziz goes back to casually snipping, shearing, turning and stitching lengths of silk from the bolt. "Your scales will all be in black, of course. But the outline will all be in gold, to really bring the shape - your shape - to the fore." 8:13:10 PM Crow: She smiles. 8:13:45 PM Crow: Martivir looks at Iskandar. "Did he make your things too?" 8:14:29 PM Aziz: Aziz sighs and shakes his head. "Iskandar won't stand still long enough to let me make something for him. I think he's trying too hard to blend in as a human, if you ask me." 8:14:49 PM Iskandar: Pff. No. I jus thaven't needed his services yet. 8:14:53 PM Crow: Martivir: He'll never blend in, he smells like dragon. And he talks like dragon. 8:15:11 PM Iskandar: Though now if I need his services I might have to go to a competitor. 8:15:57 PM Aziz: Aziz sticks out his tongue, impish, before continuing. "I think he'd cut a dashing figure in a nice, cobalt-blue tuxedo. Sapphire cufflinks, gold-weave in the bowtie..." 8:16:32 PM Aziz: ...but of course he refuses to let me make anything for him. Oh well. I'll simply have to shower you with my gifts in his stead. 8:17:00 PM Iskandar: Here I just figured you were busy making Val's clothes. 8:17:35 PM Crow: ((Val's are all black. Or in Day's case, a really really dark grey.)) 8:17:41 PM Aziz: Pah! I wish. My shop has sat barren for weeks now. It's enough to drive me to drink. I've had to make outfits for myself. 8:17:59 PM Aziz: I even made a tuxedo for myself, with a top hat. In white, I was so depressed. 8:18:12 PM Crow: Martivir makes a face. 8:18:15 PM Aziz: Aziz muffles a half-sob in between stitches 8:18:26 PM Crow: Martivir: Blue... you're blue? 8:18:28 PM Iskandar: Well, I didn't know that. 8:18:57 PM Iskandar: I'll throw some business your way then. I actually might need some armor -- yes. Blue. 8:19:18 PM Iskandar: Iskandar plucks one of his scales up off of Aziz's workbench, holding it up to his eye. 8:19:23 PM Aziz: Armor? You chose an excellent time, then. I learned recently to imbue arms and armor with enchantments. 8:19:48 PM Aziz: Also, where's your colleague? The one I made the earring for? I'm sure they'd be willing to show you off. 8:20:04 PM Aziz: Let the poor girl see that she's not alone on this bedratted boat. 8:20:56 PM Iskandar: Oh. She knows what I am. You cant fake the scent. 8:21:37 PM Aziz: Aziz shrugs. "An image is worth a thousand cantrips, in my opinion." 8:21:51 PM Crow: Martivir sniffs at Iskandar curiously. "Lightning." 8:23:06 PM Iskandar: Iskandar nods. "Indeed. The finest lightning." 8:23:42 PM Aziz: Aziz finishes the body, shoulderstrap and leg-slit on the dress, then stitches a satin inner-layer for comfort 8:24:02 PM Aziz: Aziz then proceeds to turn the material right-side-in to begin the filigree 8:24:44 PM Crow: Martivir: Sand-wyrms, if you're being mean. Lightning skydragons otherwise. 8:26:00 PM Iskandar: Sand feels *great* when you have scales. 8:27:46 PM Aziz: I have to get going. My apologies! This has been fun though. 8:28:12 PM Crow: No worries, it's a good time for it.